piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Grenade
Use of explosives is nothing new. The Chinese had gunpower centuries before Europe and the Greeks had their own form of napalm. The grenade is a small, handheld bomb that is thrown at enemies once it has been primed. In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, the pirate can use grenades to attack multiple enemies at once. Game Note:Thorwing a grenade at your feet does considerable damage so if your enemies get too close use your melee weapons to cut them down Grenade Quest At Notoriety Level 20, the pirate gets a quest to see Jack Sparrow who then sends them to Ewan McCraken, a gunsmith on Port Royal. He sets them to work gather the ingredients needed to make bombs. This is not an easy task, since it include going into Royal Navy forts for the needed materials. See Grenade Quests for more detail. Using Grenades To use a grenade, press the F5 key to select. The grenade skill options will appear below your pirate. To throw, click or hold (Long Volley skill) the left-mouse button. Aiming up or down will help with distance. Once the bomb is thrown, it will explode once it hits an enemy, the ground, or YOU! :Note - Be careful! It is possible to drop a grenade too close and hurt yourself. The grenade does not have to strike an enemy to do damage, since it causes an Area Effect. Grenade Skills Combat Skills Throw Basic grenade throwing skill. ;*Needed for Unlock: Grenade Skill - Level 1 Long Volley Hold down the attack button to throw the grenade farther. ;*Needed for Unlock: Grenade Skill - Level 4 ---- Ammo Skills Name Description Cost (Per) Skill Req. Explosive A crude ceramic grenade. 10 (25) 1 Flame Burst Flammable bomb that sets fire to it's surroundings. 10 (25) 8 Stink Pot A ceramic pot filled with noxious gas and foul smelling gunk. 4 (10) 2 Smoke Cloud A bomb filled with quick burning tar and rags. Creates a blinding cloud of smoke. 5 (5) 12 Siege Charge A heavy iron grenade that packs a wallop! ;*Needed for Unlock: Grenade Skill - Level 20 ;*Cost: 7 coins for 5 Siege Charge grenades. ---- Passive Skills These skills, once learned, are always in effect. Determination Increase health regeneration. ;*Needed for Unlock: Grenade Skill - Level 6 * Level 1: 10% Demolitions Increases the area of effect for your grenade and cannonball explosions. ;*Needed for Unlock: Grenade Skill - Level 10 Toughness ;*Needed for Unlock: Grenade Skill - Level 14 Ignore Pain ;*Needed for Unlock: Grenade Skill - Level 17 Grenade Pouch A pirate can only hold so many bombs on them at one time, but you can buy special pouches at your local gunsmith that let you carry more. Type Description Cost Skill Required Small Pouch Holds up to 125 bullets of each type 300 7 Medium Pouch Holds up to 150 bullets of each type 1200 12 Large Pouch Holds up to 175 bullets of each type 3600 17 Category:Weapons Category:Skills